Imagine
by Weegie-Queegie
Summary: Rosie Weasley is seventeen years old and fresh out of Hogwarts, and fresh out of her relationship with Scorpius Malfoy. When her best friend from childhood comes into play, she see's him in a whole new light. And recently single. A Teddy/Rosie Fanfic.
1. Deal

**Disclaimer: Nothing but this story is my own. Characters were created by the wonderful JK Rowling. I wouldn't be able to write this without them!**

**Author's Note: Well well, looks like I'm writing again. This time Harry Potter. Brilliant eh? This story is going to be mostly a TedxRose story, orginally meant to be a one shot, but so many ideas flew it my head this would be one hell of a one shot. So it's going to be short, not too dragged out, just enough to make a point. Well that's the plan for right now anyways. Alright, enough of my rambling, off to Imagine.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One: Deal**

June 22nd, 2022**  
**

It was a surprisingly warm day at the home of Mr. and Mrs. Ron Weasley. The small two-story house not far from the Burrow held the family of four nice and cozy throughout the summers. When they weren't at the Burrow, the family rested here, with the large back yard for Quidditch in the back and the garden Hermione worked so hard to keep in check. It was the constant care, the constant watering and the constant de-gnoming that Ron would do each weekend that made it perfect for the summer evenings with the Potter's, Harry and Ginny and their children, James, Albus and Lily. Rose and Hugo were big Quidditch enthusiasts and spend summer after summer practising in the big back yard. But today, there was not one person out in the back yard, nor the small front yard. Instead, Rose Weasley sat at the kitchen table, he father sitting opposite of her and her mother cleaning the dirty dishes from the recent lunch.

Since returning home from school, Rose, Rosie to her friends and family, had seemed quite distant with the family. No stories of the year were shed in her point of view, not a word of her graduation that every Weasley had attended, no input on Gryffindor winning both the House and Quidditch cup. None at all. Not even that bloody boyfriend of hers, Scorpius Malfoy. Not that Ron complained. But he could see his little girl hurt for some reason or another, and he did not like it one bit. So, here they were, sitting around the kitchen table. During lunch, when Hermione asked her what was wrong, she looked down at her food. After a little persuasion from both parents, Rosie agreed to share what was going on after lunch.

"So Rosie. What do you have to tell us?" Ron asked his only daughter. Rose Weasley was fresh out of Hogwarts, heading into her career as a Healer at St. Mungo's. Ron was ecstatic when his daughter gave him the news, as was Hermione, since she was working there herself. Rosie was convinced that her mother pulled some strings to get her in, but Hermione didn't do anything. Her daughter just doubted her magical talent. Ron had assumed it was something to do with leaving Hogwarts and becoming an adult. Without Hermione to guide him, he probably wouldn't be an Auror right now.

"Well Dad." Rosie began, her hands in her lap, fingers entwined. "It's about Scorpius." She said. Her voice breaking at the Malfoy's name. Ron's chest contracted.

"I swear to Merlin, if he laid—"

"No Dad." Rosie sighed, closing her eyes and looked down at her hands. Her father was so protective over her, but she loved him all the same. It made her feel safe to have her over-protective Auror father ready to beat up any boy who could harm her in a moment's notice. If Scorpius had actually hurt her, he was sure he'd be halfway to the Malfoy Manor now. Hermione stopped cleaning the dishes and walked over to her daughter, kneeling down next to their small kitchen table, hand on her shoulder. "I broke up with him."

Ron tried his best to control the smile that was ready to burst out. There was no hiding the fact that Ron despised the Malfoy boy. "Oh.. Um.. Can I ask why?" Ron asked and shivered at the cold glare his wife gave him.

"It was just.. it was a whole lot of things.." Rosie said, looking up at her father, giving him a look that said she didn't really want to talk about it. Her father nodded, he knew his daughter too well. He stood up and walked the short distance over to her, pulling her into a hug. He heard her sniff and a few wet spots hit his dress shirt and pulled her closer.

"I.. I'm just going to lay down for a bit. Wake me for supper?" Rosie sniffed again, backing out of her father's hug and wiping her eyes.

"Of course sweetie." Ron said, leaning over and kissed her daughter's forehead. "You know I love you right?" Ron smiled down at his daughter as Hermione gave her a hug. Rosie smiled at her father and gave him a nod, starring into his identical eyes. She had received her father's blue eyes and mother's wavy, curly, frizzy hair. The color of her hair was unnatural how every, sharing both the reds from her father's hair but brown from her mother's. Hugo was convinced it was going through it's 'awkward' stage but Hermione reminded her son that hair didn't go through puberty like humans did. Still, Hugo loved calling his sister's hair color 'rouge-brun' and that it was going through the 'awkward pubscent stage'.

"I love you too Daddy." She smiled bravely before making her way up into her room. Ron stood still and Hermione gave him a weird look. As soon as he heard the door close to his daughter's bedroom, he did a small happy dance in the kitchen.

"Ronald!" Hermione scolded, taking her drying towel and whipping him across the head.

"Ow! What you hell you doing that for?" Ron asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"Our daughter broke up with her boyfriend, the boyfriend she's had since fourth year and you do a happy dance?" Hermione asked, placing her hands on her hips. She oddly resembled Molly Weasley, and Ron had to take a step backwards.

"Aw, come on 'Mione, you know how much I hated Scorpius. One, he's the son of the idiot who gave us both such a hard time in school. Two, his name is Scorpius, like who in the world names their son Scorpius, I don't even think that's a real—"

"Ronaaaald." Hermione sighed, bringing a hand to her forehead and shaking her head. "The point?"

"I don't like him and he was not fit to date my daughter anyways." Ron smiled. "Now he's gone for good! Thank the bloody Lord! I was thinking we were going to have Malfoy as an in-law soon." He caught his wife shiver at the thought and she scowled at him, which only caused Ron to chuckled and pulled her into a hug.

"Everything will turn out fine soon. It always does." Ron smiled, kissing his wife's forehead when the heard the back door open. The pair turned to see a turquoise head poke into the room.

"Teddy! Bloody head it's been awhile. Home finally from training are yah?" Ron said, letting go of his wife to give Ted Lupin the manly half-hug-half-hand-shake sort of thing. Ted beamed down at Ron, the boy never stopped growing. He walked over to Hermione and gave her a kiss on the cheek and a warm hug.

"I know, it's been to long Uncle Ron." Teddy smiled. He had picked it up when he was little, when Vic was going around calling everyone aunt and uncle. No one bothered to correct him, Ted was just as much a part of the family as anyone else.

"How was training Teddy? I remember Ron complaining a lot." Hermione giggled, avoiding the playful swat her husband sent.

Teddy laughed. "Oh it wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be. Even with the extra work because of this thing." Ted said, pointing to his hair, changing to a bright purple now. Ron shook his head. Even now, twenty-four years down the road and he still wasn't used to it.

"So you're all done now I suppose?" Ron said, moving to sit down, offering Teddy a chair. Ted slung his back pack off his shoulder and onto the ground. He was the perfect mixed of his parents. Intelligent, quick with the wand and generous like his father, witty, funny and friendly like his mother. He had his father's features, like the grey eyes and angular jaw, but his mother's lips and metamorphagus powers were there as well. Ron always looked at the boy and felt bad for the great parent's he missed out on.

"Finally yah. They got me set up in the fall to work with you guys in London." Teddy beamed.

"That's brilliant Ted!" Ron said and Hermione looked over at her husband. Ron had always loved having Ted around, becoming almost a second godfather to the boy. They had always been close.

"So yeah, are Hugo and Rosie home?" Ted asked. Along with taking the hearts of the Weasley adults, Ted had become a big brother to each of their children. Rosie and Hugo especially. Apparently as a child, Rosie loved to follow Ted around the Burrow. While Victoire would complain about her 'being a bother', Ted didn't mind having the munchkin around at all. They were the kind of people that age didn't matter with. So what is Ted was six years older then Rosie? It didn't make a difference to him.

"They been home yeah, but Hugo's headed off to a friend's house for a few weeks, and Rose.." Hermione bit her lip, looking over at her smug husband.

"Rose broke up with Scorpius." Ron smiled brilliant. Hermione scowled and Ron just duked quick enough to avoid the flying wet towel aimed at his head.

"Is she alright?" Ted asked concerned.

"Yeah she's fine. She's the one who broke up with him." Ron said, his voice not as cheery now as to not upset his wife.

"Umm, do you think..?" Ted trailed off and was met by a blank stare from Ron but a nod from Hermione.

"Of course Teddy. You were always one to cheer her up." Hermione smiled and Ted returned it before standing up out of the chair and making the familiar path up to Rosie's room. Ron smiled as he watched the boy go up the stairs, the only one who was allowed to enter the room of his daughter.

"I could see our Rosie going for Teddy." Ron said when he heard the door upstairs closed. Hermione chuckled.

"Sure, you say that now, but if they ever started dating you would hate him just as much as Scorpius." Hermione chuckled, continuing with the dishes.

"No I wouldn't!" Ron said defensively and it only made Hermione laughed louder. A sly smirk slid onto the man's stubble covered face. "Wanna bet?"

Hermione turned to her husband. "If they ever go out and you hate Ted, then you give me ten galleons."

"Love, we share all our money." Ron chuckled, standing up from his seat at the table, hands manoeuvring to his pockets. Hermione scoffed and looked down at her soggy hands.

"Fine. You do dishes and laundry for a whole year. No magic involved." Hermione smirked, turning towards her husband who was stalking closer to her.

"And if they go out and I love Ted like he's my own son?" Ron said, returning the smirk and moving his hands to her hips, looking down at her just as he had since their fourth year during his growth spurt.

"You get to admit you were right. For once in your life." Hermione smirked, leaning against the kitchen counter.

"You, Hermione Weasley, have a deal." Ron placed his hands on either side of the counter in between his wife and kissed her to seal the deal.

**Author's Note: Ron and Hermione were always my favorite couple. Besides Remus and Tonks of course. Gee, no foreshadow there at all is there? I'm thinking I may do some angsty sexual tension throughout this story. Eventually though, Ted and Rosie still got a far way to go yet. Next chapter will be up as soon as I'm done with it.**


	2. Change

**Disclaimer: Nothing but this story is my own. Characters were created by the wonderful JK Rowling. I wouldn't be able to write this without them!**

**On to Chapter two of the faithful tale. Sort of quick update for me, but don't expect them to be this fast. Seriously, my brain is messed up, it only works if it has the entire chapter planned out and right now, I'm trying to decide on where the next chapter's going to take place. So go ahead my readers read and review! Because who doesn't love to hear a nice review now and then?**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two: Change**

June 22nd, 2022

Tears stained the covers of Rosie's bed, her eyes red and puffy from all the crying. She was glad she didn't really wear make-up, because her face would probably be black from mascara if she had. How could he do that to her? The boy she loved. _Loved_ being the key word there. Sure, she understood that they had be going out with each other since their fourth year, but when he started asking, the idea of it just felt... wrong. Wrong with Scorpius at least. This made her think over her decision to continue their relationship passed school, breaking up with him entirely.

There was without a doubt that she loved Scorpius Malfoy. She really did love him with all her heart, but whenever he brought up the idea of the two of them having sex she was repulsed by the idea. It just, didn't feel like the right time, ever. She sighed, the tears drained out of her for another while and she settled onto her pillow, wanting some well deserved sleep when he heard a knock on the door. She pushed herself up on her bed and looked at the door, a small "come in" escaping her lips.

When the door opened, Ted Lupin poked his head in, the color was her favourite on him, the bright purple. She smiled, actually smiled as she sat up in her bed. "Teddy.." she whispered but she didn't have to say any more. He walked over to her quickly, pulling her into a hug. She sighed, her arms wrapping around his... chizelled chest and... Defined abs and his biceps, his BIG biceps wrapped around her, pulling her into that Teddy-bear hug. Still the same hug, always has been.

"Jesus Ted.. when did you get so.. _big_?" she questioned, pulling herself away from him and running one of her delicate hands down his chest, admiring the new large body. He chuckled, and she found it brought the familiar chills down her body. She had been in love with this boy since she was a tot. Apparently she told her mother that when she was young, she would be marrying Teddy Lupin, which only caused her mother to chuckle at her, telling her to wait and see. She abandoned the idea after Ted was found snogging Victoire on the Platform before Rosie was of age to go to school. If Vic had claimed him finally, then there wasn't a chance in hell that she'd get him.

"Well hello to you too Rosie m'dear." He chuckled again, looking down at the petite girl. Her face was red and blotchy from all the crying, and Ted moved so that she was sitting in his lap, he in the middle of the bed. She sighed and curled up into the fetal position, finding her head resting in the croon of his neck like it had when she was younger.

"Sorry... it's just; I've got a lot on my mind is all." She sighed, looking down at her hands. Ted sighed, knowing exactly what she was going through.

"I know what you mean." He murmured, and she looked up apologetically at him. "Mind telling me the really story, not the one you told you parents?" he asked her.

"It's not much different from the one I told them." She shared, shrugging her shoulders. "I told them I simply broke up with Scorpius. I could tell they wanted details but I told them they weren't getting any." She said, playing with a loose thread on her shirt. "The truth is... he wanted... well... sex." She whispered, not daring meeting those grey eyes.

"Rosie... he didn't... did he..." she cut him off.

"No no no. Scorpius was never like that. I would drop him the moment he laid a finger on me." Rosie said, biting her lip, still avoiding his eyes that she felt bore into the back of her skull. She sighed again.

"He... wanted to have sex with me all year. I told him I wasn't ready ever time, and I wondered why. I mean, I... I thought I loved him. I guessed I didn't, love him, like _that_." She sighed again, feeling the waves of tears pool into his eyes. "Oh Teddy." She sobbed after a moment, falling onto his chest. This is what he was good for. For being that life-sized Teddy bear that you wished could talk back to you.

"Shhh Rosie shh... Don't you think you were a little rash? Maybe if..." with these words, Rose broke into another multitude of sobs and Ted stopped talking. He could assume what had happened. He was trying to figure out that fastest way to the Malfoy Manner to beat the snot out of the little dimwit who cheated on and broke this amazing girl's heart.

After about five minutes of silence from Rosie's sobs, she finally found the courage to look up into the boy's eyes. They were the same grey as always, and they felt so warm to him, compared to the usually shiver she got from other grey eyes. She bit her lip, afraid to ask the question but he only chuckled, muttering for her just to ask. He couldn't seem to pull away from her bright blue eyes, which was odd.

"Did... did it hurt when you broke it off with Vic?" Rosie asked quietly. Ted sucked in a breathe and Rosie immediately tried to fix it but he shook his head.

"No, I really should get this out in the open." Ted sighed, raking his hands through his hair. "Really, I didn't want the family hating her, so I covered up for her." Ted said, looking down at Rosie sadly. She looked back with sadness for him. She felt the need to make everything better, deciding that if he was willing to share the true story, then she'd sit and listen.

"During my third year of training, two years after being engaged to Vic, she began to get a little lonely, like anyone would. Hell, I don't even want to talk about how many times my hand got a little action." Rosie giggled at his comment and he sent her a lopsided smile. She felt her toes crinkle together and her heart warm at that smile, the smile that always made her feel so safe.

"So, she found an old friend from France. François Berendette." Ted said in his best Frenchmen accent. Rosie giggled once again. "They fool fucked a few times, Vic had taken off her ring because she knew he wasn't that kind of guy, but somehow he found out about me. Right before I came home for a few weeks in the summer, he got her to choose. Him or me." Ted snorted, rolling his eyes.

"Her argument was that she wanted to start a family, and having me as an Auror wasn't going to help." He growled, but closed his eyes, remembering that he couldn't get angry. Although he wasn't a true werewolf, these tendencies had their ways with him. "She wanted a family; François was ready to give her one. Really. As soon as possible." Ted shivered and Rosie looked up at him sympathetically.

"I told everyone that I broke it off because I realized I didn't love her anymore. Which was true, only because she decided to go fuck someone else without bothering to end things with me." He huffed and Rosie sent and apologetic smile. "She got away with François perfectly fine and I went back for the next four years to train my butt off and show off at her wedding this summer." Ted grinned, leaning against her headboard.

"I'm so sorry Ted, I never knew." Rosie frowned, resting her head on his chest. He shook his head.

"No need to be sorry Rose. We all knew she liked to be love, and if she wasn't loved ever second she'd move on." Ted sighed. "Besides, I'm a full fledge Auror now, I'm ready to go and find myself a flat and a Bo now." He chuckled, squeezing Rosie to his chest as she giggled, rolling off to her side of the bed.

"Bo? Really Ted? Jesus, you make me laugh." She smiled, the corners of her eyes crinkling up as she did. It was at that moment Ted realized how much she changed in the past seven years. She had grown, she was no long board straight, flat-chested, child height, Rosie. She had gotten curves, wicked ones at that, she had developed a bosom, her chubby childish cheeks were gone, and she was a little taller. Not much, he stilled towered over her though. All her features had become more profound, and he definitely liked it. More than he should.

"Whatcha staring at Ted?" Rosie asked, shifting slightly in her place. Ted bit his lip, looking away from her torso area and up to her face. She raised an eyebrow, telling him she wasn't letting this go.

"You've... changed." Ted said, waving his hand down her body to emphasize his point. She giggled.

"Well that tends to happen to people in a course of seven years, while one was gone away for most of them." She giggled, reaching up and flicking his nose. "You aren't as scrawny as before." She commented.

"That tends to happen when you train for at least eight hours a day." He chuckled as she glared at him and he sighed. "I wish I could have been around more. You know, for Christmas and stuff."

"But that was understandable. Being around Vic must've been hard." Rosie commented.

"Yeah... especially since I proposed to her at the Burrow on Christmas day." Ted mused.

"I remember that." Rosie said, sighing. She remembered how jealous of her older cousin she had been.

"But now, we won't have to worry about her." Rosie looked up at him confused by what he was trying to say. "She'll be off in France each Christmas with _François et Camille et Aimée._" Ted said the last part in his best French accent possible. In less than a second later, Rosie was in tears from laughter.

"Camille and Aimée? Jesus, please don't tell me they were your ideas." She giggled snorted. He smiled a toothy smile at her.

"Believe me, I laughed when she first suggested them to me too. Then she glared and told me she was serious." He shook his head.

"Really though? Camille? I pity the first kid she pops out." She said shaking her head and then stopped, looked up a Ted. "I'm sorry, I know how much you were for the baby wagon, after training of course." She said, frowning slightly.

"No, it's okay. I've learned to deal with it. I want to fine someone who would wait for me, wouldn't be afraid of the profession I'm in and things of that nature." Ted sighed, looking down at his odd socks. Rosie kept her frown as she looked up into those grey eyes, taking a small breath.

"You're asking for a lot Ted. I highly doubt you ever find someone who won't worry about you. Besides, if they didn't worry about you, they wouldn't truly care for you would they? They wouldn't care if you died, just a maybe I know, but still. Wouldn't you want someone who loves you just as much as you love them?" Rosie asked, her eyes still locked on his. When he looked down into her eyes she felt a strange shock run though her body, all along her spine. She felt some new sort of connection with the boy beginning to form, and she wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing.

"I guess you're right Rose. I guess what I really want is someone to stick by my side always, even when times get tough." Ted said, his eyes still locked with hers. He couldn't find the will to pull away from her intense stare.

"That's all anyone wants I suppose." Rosie said, darting her eyes away to her fumbling hands. She could still feel his stare on her. "I just... I don't want to think about losing anyone. Like Hugo, he's thinking of becoming an Auror. And then there's Dad and Uncle Harry and now... now you." She said, looking back at the newly found Auror.

"Nothing's going to happen to Hugo, or your Dad, or Uncle Harry. Especially not me." He said, wrapping his arms around her small torso, pulling her to his chest. Bravely, he pressed his lips to the top of her head and the two felt a shock at the connection. Ted bit his lips and pulled away from her hair, which smelled of jasmine and fresh air.

Rosie shivered under Ted's touch and when they heard some ascending the stairs they separated their bodies. Usually this never happened; usually they just stayed where they were, didn't care what anyone thought of them. But something was different about the childhood best friends, something both of them didn't understand.

Hermione opened the door slowly, looking from Ted, who was looking at his mismatched socks, to Rosie, who looked exhausted but happier, biting her lip.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Ted are you staying for Dinner?" Hermione asked. Ted rose his head and smiled softly.

"Yes, if it's not too much—"

"Theodore Lupin, you should know now that it wouldn't be any trouble at all. Family takes care of family." Hermione smiled, waving goodbye before scooting out the door. She walked swiftly down the stairs and back into the kitchen, where her husband sat reading the paper. She rested her hands on his shoulders and massaged them gently, he groaning in delight.

"You should get your hands ready to soak for the next year." She smiled he jumped for his spot.

"What are you talking about? Did you walk in on them kissing?" Ron asked, trying to keep his voice level.

"Nope, they were about a foot apart from one another, refusing to meet my gaze when I came in though." Hermione smiled, still rubbing her husband's shoulders.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Ron asked, turning around and giving her a confused look.

"Oh Ron, the course of true love never did run smooth." She smiled, letting go of his shoulders and over towards the kitchen counter. "And theirs has many rough patches they'll have to get through." Hermione smiled, taking a carrot and began to peel it. It was true, the two did have a lot of things to overcome if they were to ever get together, but if they truly wanted it, they would eventually find it.

**A/N: And there we go, Chapter Two. I really don't have that much to say sadly, but please review! I love getting them, even if they're just little remarks. They tell me someone is at least reading them. I`ll update as soon as possible, mind you exams are rolling around the corner for me, so I`m studying my butt off. See yah guy soon!**


	3. Salmon

**Disclaimer: Nothing but this story is my own. Characters were created by the wonderful JK Rowling. I wouldn't be able to write this without them!**

**Authors Notes:** **Okay, so I obviously fail at updating. I'm going to try to get back into writing now, obviously it's been awhile and my other source of muse because distinct before I even get a chance to fully plot it. Now if I could only draw, my life would be set. Any who, the pair are going flat shopping, maybe they'll find something they like!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three: Salmon  
**

July 2nd, 2022

A rattle on the back door made Rosie jump. She reached for her heart, frighten to death as her mother laughed at her, opening the door up to her best friend. He had her favourite purple hair on blast today, ends coming out every which way as if he hadn't tried to tame it. Knowing Ted, that was probably true. She beamed brightly at him and flew out of her seat to give him a hug. He could only laugh.

"Good morning to you too missy." Ted chuckled, squeezing her tight before letting her go to get back to her cereal. She giggled as he pointed to her breakfast and sat back down, finishing it like she was being told to do. He sat down in the seat next to her and pulled off his back pack. "I assume you're going to change before we go out?" Ted asked, laughing at her pajama's. They were boxer shorts, something she probably stole from Hugo by the looks of it, with little penguins covering them. On top she had a shirt that was too big for her, and her hair had yet to been touched by the looks of it.

"Where are you two off to today, Teddy?" Hermione asked as she laid her copy of the Daily Prophet down. She took her tea in both hands and gave him a questioning look, one Ted didn't fully understand.

"I'm going to help him look for a flat Mum." Rosie piped in as she finished off the last of her orange juice. Ted nodded to Hermione.

"Gran's getting sick of handling a 'teenager' around the house. Frankly, I didn't think I could be considered a teenager anymore, what with a job and everything. She gave me enough money to find my own place, but I told her I didn't need it. You know how she is though, she refused to let me give back the money. She said to find a place in London, close to the Ministry and somewhere that she could visit without any problems. I say it won't be too hard." Ted said as Rosie excused herself from the table to go get dressed.

"You'd be surprised Theodore, Ron and I had loads of trouble when he finally decided that his small little room in the Burrow wasn't nearly big enough for the two of us." She giggled, shaking her head. "Then again we didn't have the resources like your Gran has giving you. You should be grateful for that." Hermione said, giving Ted another look. What was with Hermione lately?

"Oh don't worry Hermione, I've already thanked her a dozen times and said that once I get the place all set up I'll have her over for tea or lunch or something." Ted said, smiling when Hermione seemed to approve.

"If you're making lunch you better get me to help you. You couldn't even make a peanut butter sandwich when you used to babysit Hugo and me." Rosie bounced down the stairs, laughing at the memory.

"Hey now, that's not true." Ted laughed, turning around to see his friend.

"No? Then why did you always have me make them after Hugo started to cry because you forgot the jelly. And the peanut butter. Sometimes it would be the other way around; you would just put the two in a bowl and call it soup. You said it was because you couldn't find the bread but I don't believe you." She laughed. She obviously didn't notice the look he was giving her. The Rosie Ted knew always wore jeans and a t-shirt. It was just required. She was a tom boy, no tom boy would wear a skirt, or even a dress.

But there she was, in a dress. Not just any dress, a fantastic one at that. It was like a tank on top, navy blue(which really seemed to bring out her eyes, or was that just him thinking that?) then there was a pink-ish orange band around her waist then a patterned white and the same pink-ish orange color skirt on the bottom.

"What is that?" Ted asked, pointing at her dress.

"That? Well that's what we call _salmon_ Teddy." She giggled. Ted only blinked.

"Since when do you wear dresses _voluntarily_? Or has your Mum sent you up with this?" Ted said, turning in his seat quickly. Hermione was just giggling behind her mug. He looked back to Rosie.

She could only shrug. "You know when you hit puberty your voice dropped? When I hit puberty, I started liking dresses." _There was much more to puberty then that Ms. Weasley_. Ted thought, but was still in shock.

"Now come on silly, we've got some showings to attend!" She laughed, tugging on his arm. She gave her mother a quick kiss on the cheek before heading out the door with a pair of sandals, also a new sight for Ted. He suddenly felt under dressed with his Weird Sisters t-shirt and black jeans. Rosie seemed to notice.

"You look quite handsome today Mister." She said, beaming. The corner of her eyes crinkled with delight.

"Well you look astonishingly beautiful if I do say so myself. And you're in a dress!" Rosie rolled her eyes at his antics but felt her cheeks burn from his compliment.

"So, you got your license?" Ted asked her as he opened the gate of the yard. They would have to head up into the forest to apparate. Rosie had nosey Muggle neighbours, the crack they would make from apparating would rise suspicion. Ron had to go through two months of gun safety with the neighbour's husband because they heard the crack and thought someone had been shot.

"Which one, Driving or Apparating?" She grinned, sashaying her way along the path.

"You can drive?" Ted laughed as she nodded euphuistically.

"Yes, my Granddad Charlie said it was important, even though I was becoming a witch. Grandpa Arthur was delight when I brought him around in the car." She giggled, remembering all the questions he had for her.

"That's brilliant Rosie. You've got to show me some time." Ted asked excitedly. With a nod, the two pinky promised, a familiar tradition with the two of them. Ted pulled out the flyer for the first house to show Rosie. Although she was perfectly capable of doing it on her own, Ted took Rosie's hands in his own and apparated to the first flat. The two wondered if the shock was from the apparation or from the other. But like most things these days, it was kept quite between the both of them.

They searched the whole morning. The first flat was way too small. When Ted read studio he thought it might be big, as to have a studio in the flat. Rosie gave him a smack in the head for that one. The second was way too big. It was complete opposite of the description and looked like it could hold at least twenty people. The third one smelled of dead cats, which were probably all along the apartments since a cat lady own the complex. They didn't even bother to check it out, Ted absolutely hated cats. The fourth apartment was a dive. There was no doors in the actually apartment and the Muggle who owned it and lived next door seemed to be quiet interested in Rosie. She assured Ted over and over that he was definitely not her type.

They decided it would be best to take a lunch break then. Ted chose a small deli with outside seating. It was extremely sunny in the afternoon so it was perfect to sit outside. Something that London got rarely was the sun, and by the looks of it, everyone was taking their time to enjoy it.

Ted was munching down on a turkey sandwich as Rosie was slowly enjoying her chicken noodle soup. They had the rest of the flats placed between them and looking at them.

"Did you even bother to read some of these?" Rosie joked, crumbling up one that said there was a business in the basement that no one was allowed to discuss.

"No, the realtor said they were top of the market. He must sell some shit-holes if these are the top of the market." Ted said, throwing another away. He sighed and leaned back into his chair. Rosie looked up at her friend and noticed how frustrated he was.

"Come on Teddy, cheer up. You'll find a place soon enough." She smiled, kicking his foot gently. He opened his eyes and gave her a half smile before closing his eyes again, letting out another sigh. She kicked his foot again, a little harder this time. This time Ted opened one eye, kicking her gently back. A small game of footsie commenced until the elderly couple next to them cough loudly and glared at them. The two of them chuckled and giggled, quickly grabbing their things and heading to the park across the street.

They found a bench near a shaded tree and sat down at it. Ted pulled out the papers again. "Before looking at anymore places, we should eliminate the terrible ones." Rosie agreed and together they threw out the majority of the flyers. Ted was about to throw them all out before Rosie's eye caught something on one of the papers. She snatched it away from him, and he gave her a look.

"Rosie what are you—"

"Look at this place Ted! This could be it!" she said excited.

"Rosie, from those pictures the place looks like a dive." He sighed and went to grab for it but she pulled it away.

"No Ted, seriously, let's check this place out!" she pleaded. When Ted didn't look amused she gave him the pout. The ones that little girls used on the male population to get whatever they wanted. Apparently, according to her, this only worked on her father and him.

"Fine, but if it is a dive, we're giving up for the day." Ted concluded. With a victory fist pump from Rosie, the two headed towards the potential flat.

The place looked fine from the outside, brick and nothing looking like it needed to be replaced. Rosie tugged Ted into the house, climbing up to the third story and pointed at the door. It read _For Lease_ and gave some contact information. Ted shrugged, what's the worst that could happen?

Opening the door, he felt his jaw go slack. It seemed good so far. But the looks of the place, it needed a paint job but that wouldn't be too difficult. It walked into the living room with a medium sized kitchen off to the side. The living room was pretty big for a flat, so Ted assumed that the bathroom and bedroom would be too. The bathroom wasn't that big, but it was big enough that two people could manoeuvre fine in it. There was only one bedroom, and it was fantastic. Big enough for a king size bed to fit comfortably in it. Although Ted would just be transferring his double from his Gran's house, that was big enough for him. There were three windows and from two of them you could see the park that Rosie and him had been at a few minutes before. The other you could see down the streets of London. Rosie looked around the place in awe, but this wasn't her decision.

"So? What's the verdict?" Rosie asked, stepping gently over to where Ted was, looking out the window.

"I think I should listen to you more often." Ted said, turning around and hugging her close.

"So you're going to get it?" She squeaked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I? All it needs is a good paint job and some furniture." He beamed and she squealed, launching herself at him. "But, you've got to promise me you'll help me." She just laughed loudly.

"Hey now, just because you picked the place doesn't mean you get out of the hard stuff." Ted laughed, poking her sides which caused her to laugh even more.

"I'm not laughing at that Teddy." She said after he stopped tickling her and their laughter had calmed down a bit.

"No, then what are you laughing at?" he asked her with a bemused expression.

"That you even have to ask."

**A/N: I'm so terrible for this, I want there to be fluff all the time. Believe me, if I could I would throw this two kids together right now, but then I wouldn't have a story would I? I want to thank the fantastic Jazzie who pretty much gives me Rosie muse. She knows who she is. I'm just the hopeless romantic Theodore. Alright guys, I've already got my idea for the next chapter, so –fingers crossed- hopefully you'll see it soon!**


End file.
